Tattoos can be Painful
by tt22123
Summary: Cas goes to get his Anti-Possession tattoo and needs to be made to feel better by our favourite brothers. Wincestiel ensues
1. CopyRight

Any of the characters portrayed within this story do not belong to me, I am merely borrowing them from their oh-so-amazing original authors. I do not make any money from this story and it is not to be published or to be used for others purposes other than reading on this site where I have posted it. The original author has all right to this story and I do not claim to own anything other than the plot. I wish I owned the world and the characters but alas I am a book binder/restorer, not an author.


	2. Chapter 1

Castiel, the angel, he was safe, he was protected.

Cas, the human, he wasn't, he was vulnerable.

After the first encounter with demons when they decided that he would be an ideal meat suit to get to the boys it was decided that he would get an anti-possession tattoo to match the brothers. A tattoo that could at least protect him from one type of monster in the world, from taking over his body anyway, he wouldn't be so vulnerable. Not that he was ever injured on a hunt as such, no, the Winchester boys care for him far too much to let that happen but when he was separated from them, that's when he became more of a target.

It was a quiet Saturday, in a quiet, not small but relatively empty, town, and they had just finished up their latest hunt when they drove the impala passed a tattoo parlour that advertised having walk in appointments available so they decided that it would be the ideal time to get the tattoo done to prevent any further incidents. As Dean parked, Sam fished out the anti-possession design that he had drawn out for the artist to use as the template so that they wouldn't have to try and get the artist to copy it from one of them.

Once both boys had completed their self-assigned tasks, the three men got out of the car and walked so that they were stood next to one another facing the parlour with Cas in between the two brothers. As he looked towards the parlour Cas paled slightly at the thought of what was to come.

They entered the building as all-too-soon, in his opinion, Cas found himself settled in the tattoo artist's chair, with Sam and Dean stood next to him, while the gun was set up for his inking. Now some people find tattoos to be excruciatingly painful, others think that they don't really hurt that much, and then there are some others who think that it depends on where the tattoo is being done.

Castiel would fall into the second category, Cas, on the other hand, falls into the first. As an angel he had been injured but he had not been in great pain before, as a human the Winchester brothers had always protected him from being hurt, therefore the needle gun was the worst pain that Cas had ever felt, and it showed on his face and his tensed muscles.

"Hey, Cas, it will hurt more if you tense up, you need to relax. I know you're in pain but it will be over a lot quicker if you just relax." Dean whispered these words as he placed a hand on the ex-angel's cheek causing the tattoo artist, Lydia, to smile at the two of them. The angel forced himself to relax as much as he could but the only way he did this was by grabbing Sam's hand and crushing it, forcing all of the tension and pain that he was feeling, with each piercing of the needle through his skin, into his hand and thus Sam's.

As soon as Lydia was done she snapped her gloves off and walked to the counter as Dean went to pay for the tattoo and Sam stayed with Cas as he buttoned his shirt up, covering the fresh tattoo.

"You did well Cas, perhaps Dean and I can make you forget about the pain when we next get to a motel." Sam's voice was husky as he whispered these words into the man's ear before licking the shell causing a shiver to run through his entire body and a blush burned up across his cheeks, much to the delight of the on-looking hunter. He nodded shakily at the idea and decided that they needed to ask Dean to find them a nice motel as soon as they left.

Once he was ready he walked into the front of the shop with Sam so that they could join Dean in thanking the woman before they all walked out and back to the impala.

"Dean, can you find us a motel?" Cas asked quietly.

"Dude, it's like 2 in the afternoon and we have-"

"Dean, find a motel, I promised him we'd make him feel better after the tattoo." Once again, Sam punctuated his comment but this time it was by gently nibbling on the lobe of Dean's ear causing the man to swear quietly while gripping the wheel tightly in his hands.

"Motel it is." Cas smiled at Sam when Dean said this and the smile that the hunter returned was a blinding one with longing in his eyes. Longing that Cas knew was directed towards himself and Dean, who was currently trying to locate a motel with an empty room as fast as he could without much luck however.

"Fuck it, our baby boy needs us Sammy, watcha say to going high class for the night?" Dean said as he pulled into the local hotel car park, without waiting for an answer he got out of the car and went to book them into a king size room while the other two men got all of their bags out of the car. Dean got the key just as Sam and Cas walked into the lobby with the bags and he met them at the door to the stairwell where he took the bags that Cas was holding and began to lead the way to the hotel they had booked for the night. They didn't accept credit cards so he had used all of the cash that he had got from hustling in bars, and for once he didn't mind, it would be worth it.

Opening the door to the room, he let the other two walk in first to see it. Although Sam complained about the dishonesty of it all there was good money made from hustling, as proven by the posh hotel suite that he had paid for. He knew that he could have got a cheaper room and saved the rest of the money for future use but he wasn't going to regret giving his two boys a night to remember, and that included sleeping in comfortable beds after they used all of their energy on other strenuous activities.

Sam seemed the happiest at the room as he span around before running and flopping down on his back on the bed which caused a smile to appear on both of the other two's faces at the simple bit of childish joy the young hunter showed.

"Having fun there Sammy?" Sam slowly shifted so that he was leaning on his elbows on the bed. Realising that he was being watched, he lifted himself off the bed and walked back towards the two men. He barely paused at Dean, only long enough to place a quick kiss to his lips before biting the lower, prior to moving over to Cas and claiming his lips in a possessive kiss.

Dean moaned as he watched the two men that he loved kissing one another as if the other was an addiction, oxygen that they needed in other to survive. He remembered that Sam had said that the idea was they both make Cas feel better so he moved behind the ex-angel and bit down on his neck before licking the area to soothe it, continuing in this pattern until a bruise began to form, marking the man as belonging to them, to the Winchesters, to people that wouldn't take kindly to people playing with what is theirs.

The act had caused Cas to moan through the entirety of the torture, not that he particularly minded being subjected to that treatment, but each of the moans was swallowed by Sam as they continued to kiss like it was the last thing that they would ever do. When they finally broke apart for air Sam found himself pressed with his back against the wall as Dean subtly shifted them closer, seemingly without Cas realising either.

As soon as Cas was against him, Sam pushed Dean away and spun the two of them so that Cas was pushed, somewhat forcefully, against the wall instead of himself. As soon as he had done this blue eyes shot open and focused on the two brothers in front of him, lust clouding his vision around the edges slightly. Dean moved forward and started to undo Cas' leather belt, teasingly dawdling, while Sam reached around his brother's frame and began work on opening each button of the white shirt with the same deliberate lack of speed as his brother.

The two brothers worked well together on a hunt, but they had also built up their own way of interacting in the bedroom, knowing when to speed things up, slow them down, increase the pressure of their hands as they slid over the shorter man's body, or stop altogether. Which is exactly what they did once they had removed every piece of clothing from Cas and he had started to beg for more. He was unable to stop the whimper that left his lips as all four hands suddenly removed themselves from his person which caused Dean to smirk slightly as he pushed Cas towards the bed.

"Lay down. Relax." Cas followed the instructions with all but his eyes which he left watching each and every move the brother's made, as was the intention behind the command.

While Cas lay there watching the two brothers Dean moved back to Sam who wrapped his arms around the smaller man from behind, fingers playing with the hem of Dean's shirt for a moment before he made his decision and quickly pulled the material over his brother's head and threw it off to the side as if it offended him. With the shirt gone, Dean turned around to face his younger brother before being sealing their lips together. When Dean connected their lips Sam picked up his brother and wrapped Dean's legs around his waist, tilting his head back a bit as the new position meant that Dean was the taller of the two, an act that only ever happened when in the bedroom together.

Without breaking the kiss Dean undid enough of Sam's buttons so that he was able to pull it, as well as his undershirt, over his younger brother's head. With both of their shirt's removed Dean dropped down from around Sam and they both took off the other's pants and underwear before moving over towards the bed. Stalking towards their prey who was led out lazily stroking himself as he watched the two men and their act together as well as the way that they now slunk towards him like he was food and they were starved. It was an act that he was unaccustomed to but had been shown by the Winchester's as a way of pleasuring one's self.

Sam and Dean manoeuvred Cas until he was led in the middle of the bed between them and they could both play with the fallen angel. One hand shifting to slowly restrain Cas' hands above his head, another going to his hair and running through it repetitively, a third hand going to tease one of the new human's nipples, while the fourth went even lower until it had replaced Cas' own in stroking the hard length between his legs.

Cas arched his back away from the bed in pleasure as the two men continued their actions in their unspeaking way, lips, teeth and tongues joining their hands. Mapping his body as if it were the first time they had ever seen or felt it which they all knew was not the case but none of them changed what they were doing or complained about it either.

"Sam! Dean!" Cas moaned, the names falling like a chant from his lips with each thing that they did. A hand was brought to his lips and a simple order made, "suck", which he took no hesitation in complying with as he took the three fingers presented into his mouth. Once all of the digits were coated in saliva they were removed with a wet pop and lowered until one digit circled the man's tight hole before pushing in, meeting little resistance. Soon all three digits were pumping in and out, striking his prostate with every thrust causing Cas to moan and beg for more like a cheap slut.

Finally the two men decided to give in to the pleas and gave in to the man's wishes.

"Hands and knees Cas," Dean ordered and was pleased when it was carried out. The two brothers moved to accommodate the new position, Sam led mostly to the side on his back but so that he was able to reach and engulf Cas' erection, while Dean knelt behind and slowly thrusted into the tight hole, sheathing himself in Cas and pausing there until he received the go ahead to start moving. As soon as he knew he could move, the brother's began working in their silent way, building a rhythm to keep Cas in constant pleasure, the moans seemingly unendless as they fell from his lips without care of who would hear him.

It didn't take long for Cas to explode in Sam's mouth, who swallowed everything the man gave him, and the clenching of his muscles around Dean caused him to release inside Cas before gradually pulling out and releasing Cas' hips once Sam had moved, the sated man falling on the bed in a ball of contentment and sated while Dean moved to Sam and pumped him to release as Cas watched.

Sam moved on the comfortable mattress until he was led along the middle of the bed with Cas on one side and Dean on the other. Although Cas had always thought that the brothers had their own secret way of communicating but in certain moments it could seem as though all three had their own language. Cas and Dean both rolled onto their sides to face Sam and placed their heads onto his shoulder while he lifted his hands to play with both of their hair as they all led and relaxed. Dean and Cas both intertwined their hands over Sam's stomach.

"Night Dean, Sam."

"Night Cas," replied the brother's in synchronisation.

"Night Dean."

"Goodnight Sammy."

"I love you guys."

"Same here."

"I love you two too."


End file.
